fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Colourful Pretty Cure!
Colourful Pretty Cure! '(カラフルプリキュア！''Karafuru Purikyua!) is a japanese magical girl anime, the thirteenth installment created by CureKanade and is actually her eleventh Pretty Cure Series! She is hoping for this series to be produced by Toei Animation and the series might commemorate the thirteenth anniversary of the Pretty Cure series and might air on February 7, 2016. The theme is Rainbows. Plot List of Colourful Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure '''Rei Hinotama (火の玉 レイ Hinotama Rei)/'Cure Red' (キュアレッド Kyua Reddo)- Rei is a graceful, smart, cheerful, bright girl who works and lives at her grandma's shrine and works as a shrine maiden. Rei can be serious sometimes and can use some of her powers outside of battle. He theme colour is red and she controls the power the love and fire. Tomoru Kietsu (果報 点る Kietsu Tomoru)/'Cure Orange' (キュアオレンジ Kyua Orenji)- Tomoru is a cheerful, gentle, average, kind girl who dreams to be a famous singer. She day dreams some times and gets in trouble a lot at school. Her theme colour is orange and she controls the power of fire. Raikō Kōgeki '(攻撃 雷光 Kougeki ''Raikou)/'Cure Yellow '(キュアイェロー Kyua I~eroo)- Raikō is sweet and is a talented artist and is a bit of a crybaby. She likes hanging around Rei and Tomoru and cries whenever Rei yells at her. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of lightning. 'Shida Seishitsu '(性質シダ Seishitsu Shida)/'Cure Green '(キュア グリーン Kyua Guriin)- Shida is the first tomboy to enter the group but loves cute things. She is described as cool and sexy and plays a lot soccer. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of the wind. '''Sky Aoiawa (青い泡 スカイ Aoiawa Sukai)/'Cure Blue '(キュア ブルー Kyua Buruu)- Sky is the brains of the group and is best friends with Raikō and Naru. She helps people with their studying and she likes to play tennis with Raikō and Naru. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of water and bubbles. Kinomi Sanbutsu (産物 木ノ実 Sanbutsu Kinomi)/'Cure Indigo '(キュア インディゴ Kyua Indigo)- The second tomboy to enter the group who is best friends with Shida. She hates studying and plays softball or soocer whenever she can. Her theme colour is indigo and she controls the power of time. Naru Sawagi (騒ぎ 鳴る Sawagi Naru)/'Cure Violet '(キュア バイオレット Kyua Baioretto)- Naru is an elegent, gentle, rich girl who plays tennis as a sport and likes reading. She studys with Sky and likes trying different kinds of sport and is learning how to draw. Her theme colour is violet and she controls the power of music. Mascots Iro (色 Iro)- Iro is the only mascot of the team and creates a close bond with Rei and Kinomi. She is passionate, reliable and a tiny bit spoiled by Rei. Antagonists Items Colourful Commune (カラフルコミューン Karafuru Komyuun)- The girls transformation device. They shout out "Pretty Cure Rainbow Power!" to transform. Rainbow Drops (レインボードロップス Reinboo Doroppusu) Locations Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Colourful Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: CureKanade Category:LunarSolar